


The first one

by orphan_account



Series: The letters [1]
Category: la casa de papel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are tiny little letters that Paula writes whilst Raquel is away. Hopefully going to update everyday for your daily dose of happiness/sadness probably depending on my mood ha
Series: The letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Mamá,

It’s been 2 days since you left but I miss you already. 

I don’t know where you’ve gone or for how long but papá Sergio told me you were doing it to help his friend. That makes me happy because I know you’re doing it to help people like you used to do. 

Today I played all the beach all day with Esther and Miguel. We gave ourselves city names like your group of friends. I called myself Oporto, a Portuguese city like you mamá. Esther became London and Miguel couldn’t decide so we chose for him. We called him Dallas because he kind of laughs the same as Denver.

I miss them all. When you get back I hope you bring your friends because they’re funny. We pretended to be in charge of a heist like you did that time, we stole the shells from the sea. It’s ok though because we put them back after, we didn’t want to take anything.

Anyway I have to go to bed now because abuela is coming up the stairs. I love you mamá. Goodnight❤️  
Paula x


	2. Second one

mamá,

It’s me again. I’m still missing you very much. Abuelas been taking me to the market every other day to buy us some fresh fruit. Today I saw a necklace made of seashells and it inspired me to make my own. I made three one for each of us and an ankle bracket for papa Sergio (because we don’t want to forget him haha). 

I slept in your bed last night. Lo siento. I was missing you very much and abuela didnt know who’s bed was whose anyway. It comforted me so I think I might continue to sleep there if you don’t mind. I’m sure you will but you’re not here to say no.  
I love you mamá ❤️  
Paula x

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more soon so please look out for them. I know they’re tiny but I just wanted to see about series for future


End file.
